Olfactory and ultrasonic communication are being studied in the laboratory and in the feld, using the Mongolian gerbil, Meriones unguiculatus. The overall goals are to identify and assess signals used in social organizations, particularly those that affect reproduction. Within this framework, the relationships between communication, social interactions and thermoregulation are under study.